


Beauty Is In The Eye of the Bolder

by embarrissed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - School, Bullying, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, High School AU, IDK BRO, Joke Fic, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Politics, Strange Pairings, eventual murder probably, fluff?, good but bad, is it wrong to use the crack tags but like I'm trying to get my fanfic out there so, joke fic ISH, just a simple love story, meme fic, most definitely murder, not actually meme fic, strange ships, technical harrassment, weird otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrissed/pseuds/embarrissed
Summary: Nute Gunray and Rey Nobody (that's right I REJECT her new "name") are in this. I'll add the summary later because I don't know what I'm doing.
Relationships: Nute Gunray & Babu Frik & Jacob Black (twilight), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Rey/Nute Gunray
Kudos: 2





	1. INTRODUCTION

“UGH!” Rey slams her books down on the table, shaking her wispy chestnut hair from her face. Madame Jocasta grimaces in her direction, eyes glaring SHUT THE HECK UP. She cocks her head -sorry!- and straightens her red sports jacket.

Poe and Finn exchange a glance. They are very accustomed to Rey’s rants. “What now?” Finn asks. He leans forward on yellow-sweatered forearms, face shining. 

Poe groans. “Don’t tell me. Jar Jar just posted our grades.” His eyes widen as he scrabbles for his holocom, seemingly to pull up his calculus grade. “BLAST. DID HE?!”

“No. Dr. Kenobi.”

“Oh. Right.” Poe slides his com back in his pocket, relieved.

“Who does he think he is, assigning such a huge assignment!” Flipping through her notebook, she tugs out the assignment rubric. “I have to do a project- with slideshows and graphs and explanations- about Kamino! The history of cloning or some poodoo.”

“I am so glad I’m not in honors history,” Poe sighs. 

“Same,” Finn agrees.

“THAT’S NOT ALL!” She jabs a finger into the poor undeserving paper. “We have to explain who and how we’d clone somebody. Whether it’s ethical or not? The use of clones in the Clone Wars? This is history class! Not philosophy!”

“Dr. Kenobi likes to be thorough.”

“Hah. Yeah.” Her arm wipes over her forehead. “I’m so not looking forward to it. Phaseball season is coming up. I’m going to be so busy.”

Around a mouthful of gummy dianogas, Finn mumbles, “I can help-” Immediately a loud, snide voice cuts him off.

“Where ya goin, Noot, huh? Nerd.” Kylo Ren, just out of view of Madame Jocasta, smacks a Neimoidian’s forked hat off his head. When he bends down to pick it up, Kylo shoves his backside with his sneakered foot, and he falls. Kylo laughs. 

Rey stands. “Hey!”

“Hey, Rey,” Kylo croons, smirk dripping in “I can win any girl over.” Smirks lie. His greasy hair slicks back into a tattered hoodie. A patchwork heart over his chest compensates for his lack of one inside.

Cool as a dead star, Rey retorts, “Oh hey Crybaby Ren! Bullying randoms again, I see.” “Crybaby Ren” refers to the time in second grade when, prompted by a particularly rude comment from Kylo, Rey whacked him across the face with a wooden lightsaber. He went home crying. Loudly. The entire neighborhood heard him, and thus, Kylo was dubbed as “Crybaby Ren.” If you look closely, he still has a scar over his nose.

Kylo shifts, a flush popping in his sallow cheeks. “No…” He mutters, wounded. But a second later he bounces back, arrogant as ever. “Nute here decided to backtalk me.”

“Oh. Wow. It’s almost like he has dignity.” Nute has clambered to his feet, staring, scared, at the two. She waves her hand. “Go on, Nute.”

“I don’t need any help."

“Hmm,” Rey just shrugs. “I’m not helping you, am I? I’m just putting a jerk in his place.”

Kylo sighs. “C’mon, babyyyyy-” The word slurs into thick fear. Her fist jumps up, acquainting itself briefly with his overlarge nose. He falls back with a cry. Nute croaks out a gasp.

  
“Don’t. Call. Me. Baby.”

A handful of students stare as Kylo, cradling his bloody nose, scowls and stalks away. Rey shakes out her hand. Nute is still standing there. “You good, bro?”

“Uh, yeah, um, I’m fine.” His craggy pupils flit over her face for a second. “Bye.”

Poe appears at her shoulder. “Dude, did you just punch Kylo? In the library?! That’s-”

“Horrible!” Finn cries.

“I was gonna say it was sick, but-”

“You could be suspended! Or expelled!”

“Guys. I’m fine. There’s no way Kylo is gonna let me leave school. He’s too scared of me.”

“Or obsessed.”

“Scared.”

“Obsessed.”

“Scared.”

“Obsessed.”

“Poe? I really don’t wanna talk about it right now.”

“Fine.”

The truth is, Kylo _is_ obsessed. He’s been after her for years. And she’s said no for years. But he keeps coming, because somewhere up in his tiny r/niceguy brain he believes that he deserves whatever woman he wants, and he’ll get her no matter what. Her wants and needs don’t matter. Only his. And unfortunately, society seems to agree.

  
And Kylo has taken that to the next level. He’s tried blackmailing, pleading, pressuring, and even a poorly sung version of Queen’s “I Was Born To Love You”. It was embarrassing. For him, because even a Gamorrean being eaten alive would carry a tune better than Crybaby Ren. Rey huffs.

R2D2, the school custodian, tacks up posters on every wall. Intrigued, she sidles closer.

They’re election posters. The school imperial elections start soon. She squints at the fine print. _School emperor will assist Governor Palpatine with his campaign for the nation’s emperor._

That’s strange. High school students? On an imperial campaign? Hah.

Well, they are in the highest level of school, in the best university in the country. But still- wow. Far-fetched, that’s for sure. Or maybe Principal Palpatine has low standards.

Considering his relationship with a convicted criminal, it’s not that hard to believe. 

A few yards away, out of her view, Nute Gunray tucks the purple poster into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully next chapter we'll have Nute's POV as well


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes an iffy deal with Kylo

Williams’ Coffee Cantina bustles with the after-school crowd. Rey, Finn, and Poe crowd at a window-booth, sipping their respective drinks and chatting. Occasionally, a girl or two will come up and compliment Rey and Poe on their sports accomplishments, and blush in Finn’s direction.

All the girls like Finn.

A bouncing song echoes from the speakers in the corners. Williams nods his head to the music, handing out coffees and (in Poe’s case) chocolate milks. The cozy aura vanishes as Kylo and his best friend Ziro entire the catina. Contempt and disgust swells through the room.

“ _R’iia’s shorts_ can he not leave me alone?!” Rey shrinks in her seat. “I don’t wanna deal with him right now.”

“We can leave,” Finn offers.

“I would if Ziro wasn’t blocking the door.” They all glance at the Hutt, who makes no effort to clear the way. Kylo’s dark eyes find her, and she swears.

“Hey, Rey!” Even his _voice_ kindles rage.

“Go away sleemo.”

“Gasp.” Kylo snickers. “I-”

“Shut up. I don’t like you. You suck. Leave me alone. Just-” She stands up. “ _Leave me alone_.”

“Why are you so stuck up?”

“I’m not stuck up. You’re a jerk!”

“I’m not a jerk,” he protests, face souring. “Okay, fine, to _prove_ you aren’t so stuck up, you have to hang out with the least popular person in this cafe.” He says this so fast, it's like it was the plan all along.

“Meaning you?”

Kylo just grins.

“So you’re saying you’re unpopular? Then why don’t you act like it?”

He frowns. “In the social structure, I’m unpopular. By virtue, I am actually _very_ popular. But will you do it?”

“Only if you _promise_ to leave me alone forever.”

Kylo smirks. He obviously believes he’s the most unpopular one there. “Fine. Is it a deal?”

Rey glances around the cafe. Wait. Someone -Newton?- has one hand on the door. “DEAL!” She says, just as _Nute_ , yes, that’s his name, trips over Ziro's thick tail. “Hey, Nute! D’ya want to sit with us?” Nute’s mouth opens, and he nods and goes up to order.

A scandalized noise comes from Kylo. Rey just bats her eyelashes at him. “What? You said least popular. Nute is, by these standards, the least popular person in the room.”

Kylo swells, face red, but he doesn’t say anything. “Fine. If you hang out with- _Nute_ \- for a month. For a whole month. I will leave you alone.”

“Great. Cheerio, buttkins!”

“Good luck,” he mutters. After one hot-anger glare at Nute’s back, he scowls and leaves. Rey settles back in her seat. Poe and Finn stare at her.

“What?”

“That- is that ethical?” Finn mutters.

“Yes? Friendship!”

Poe and Finn exchange a glance.

“And plus, Kylo might actually leave me alone!”

Poe sips his chocolate milk. “Do you really think he’ll hold up his deal?”

“He has to! He has to.”

Poe and Finn exchange a dubious glance. Rey looks up for Nute, but he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know not much happens but I'm just getting a feel for this site and this story before I get into it! So bear with me ;) Hope y'all enjoyed it so far!


End file.
